


The Promise Ring (One Shot)

by abcsupercorp



Series: Legacies One Shots. [3]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Endgame Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Established Relationship, F/F, Hosie, One Shot Collection, Soft one shot, promise rings, sweet one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Josie and Hope celebrate their one year anniversary, and things go as planned for Josie's big surprise.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: Legacies One Shots. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112972
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	The Promise Ring (One Shot)

(Photo above is the promise ring mood board)

It's Hope and Josie's one year anniversary. They've been dating for a whole year now and while it feels like more, the two of them have never been more in love.

"Guess who." Josie says as she coves Hope's eyes from behind her.

Hope giggles. "I don't know. Who?" She says.

"Oh, only your and only,  _ princess charming _ ." Josie grins. 

Hope turns around and smiles fondly at her girlfriend. "Hey you."

"Hey gorgeous." Josie smiles as she leans in to kiss Hope.

Hope blushes at the compliment, and Josie loves that she still gets that reaction out of Hope even a year later. "I have a surprise for you." Josie tells Hope.

Hope lights up. "You do?" She asks and Josie nods. Hope giggles again. "You don't have to do anything for me."

"Are you kidding?" Josie asks. "I finally got the girl and you expect me not to spoil her on our anniversary?" She says almost shocked and incredulously. 

Hope's blush deepens. Josie always manages to bring out the shy side of the girl. "You really want to spoil me today?" She asks shyly. 

"More than you know." Josie smiles. "Hold on tight and try not to squeal."

"What do you- JOSIE!" Hope squeals when Josie's arms loop under her legs and Hope finds herself being carried bridal style by her girlfriend. Hope quickly wraps her arms around Josie's neck to avoid falling. "Josie, I can walk."

"Shhh." Josie hushes her. "I said I'm going to spoil you today." 

"Baby." Hope says.

"I said." Josie smiles, "I want to spoil you." 

Hope's heart melts at Josie's smile and her stomach does flips. She feels butterflies explode in her stomach. "Okay." She sighs dreamily, looking at Josie with adoration, caving into her girlfriend's words.

"Good." Josie smiles. "Now off we go, my beautiful girlfriend." 

Josie carries Hope outside the school and towards the lake. 

"Where are you taking me?" Hope asks curiously. 

"That's a surprise, babe." Josie says. 

"You know I hate surprises." Hope whines.

"And yet, you love me." Josie says.

Hope giggles, "Yeah, you're right, I do." 

"We're here." Josie says. She gently places Hope down. 

Hope sees a picnic blanket and a picnic basket set up by the lake. "What is all this, Josie?" 

"A picnic for the most gorgeous girl in the entire world." Josie replies.

"Oh-" Hope says as she blushes again. 

Josie giggles, "You're really cute when you blush, you know that?" 

"Shut up." Hope says as she rolls her eyes. 

"Why don't you make me?" Josie teases. 

Hope playfully tackles Josie to the ground and attacks her face with peppered kisses. 

"Okay, okay!" Josie giggles, "You win! You win!" 

"Hah!" Hope smiles. "I always win."

"Mmm…" Josie hums. "I  _ let _ you win, actually. I let you win because you're so  _ goddamn _ beautiful." 

Hope's stomach erupts with butterflies. Her cheeks turn red. "Thank you." She says as she giggles a little. 

"So now that we're done, play fighting. I want to ask if you're ready to eat lunch." Josie asks. 

"I'm always ready to do anything with you." Hope says softly. 

Josie smirks. "Really?" She asks.

"Yeah, of course." Hope replies.

Josie leans in close, and she whispers into Hope's ear. "We could take a shower later." 

Hope blushes a dark red, caught off guard. "Wh-What?" 

Josie laughs. "Relax baby, I'm only kidding." 

Hope glares at her girlfriend playfully, and pouts. She still feels her cheeks burning. "I hate you."

"No you don't." Josie grins. 

"Yes I do." Hope says as she pouts again.

"Ouch." Josie says as she gives Hope her pouty lips and puppy eyes.

Hope looks away, she knows that look causes her to melt in a heartbeat. "I'm not falling for that look again." 

"Baby." Josie whines. "Look at me."

"Nope." Hope says as she still looks away.

"Come on baby, please." Josie begs.

Hope's eyes flicker over to look at Josie. When she notices the look that Josie's giving her. The adorable, puppy eyed with a pink pout look that Hope had fallen in love with years before they started dating, she felt herself melt right away. "Fine."

"I knew you couldn't resist me." Josie grins.

"God." Hope says as she leans in to kiss Josie. "How could I ever resist you?" 

"You can't." Josie says. "It's simple math, babe. You're in love with me because I'm irresistible, and I'm in love with you because you're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on." 

"Oh-" Hope says, caught off guard by Josie's compliments again. "Thanks."

Josie giggles. "I love how I can get that reaction out of you even a year later." 

"What reaction?" Hope asks, trying to act like she doesn't know.

"You know what reaction." Josie laughs. 

"Why don't you tell me?" Hope asks.

"Fine." Josie says as she playfully rolls her eyes. "Whenever I compliment you, your face gets all red and then you become all shy and really awkward. It's so cute." 

"Oh." Hope says. "I get it now." 

"You know what this year together has taught me?" Josie asks.

"What's that?" Hope asks Josie.

"It's that I  _ finally _ know what it's like to hold the whole world in my hands." Josie says.

"What?" Hope asks, confused. "How can you hold the  _ whole world _ in your hands?" 

Josie laughs, "baby." She says, she cups Hope's cheeks with her hands. "See? I'm holding the whole world in my hands." 

"Oh-" Hope says as she blushes. "I-I see."

Josie laughs again, "Do I still make you nervous?" 

"God, always." Hope laughs. "I don't think it matters how long we date. You will always make me nervous." 

"You make me nervous too." Josie confesses. 

"Aw" Hope says as she pulls her girlfriend in for a hug." Baby." 

"Oh, so I've been meaning to ask you something." Josie says. 

"What's that?" Hope asks. "You're not planning to propose, are you?"

Josie pouts. "Oh damn, way to ruin the surprise." 

Hope's eyes grow wide. "Oh, baby no, that's not what I meant-"

Josie cut her off with a kiss. "Babe, relax. I'm just joking with you, silly." She says. "I love you, but we have only been dating for a year. Give it a couple more years and  _ maybe _ I'll ask you." 

Hope sighs out in relief as she peppers Josie's face with kisses, placing a soft kiss on Josie's lips. "Good, because I  _ do _ want to marry you." She says. "So, what did you want to ask?"

Josie's palms get a little sweaty. She's rather nervous to ask this. Her cheeks turn a light shade of pink. "Um, well, I don't know how to begin this." She says. "But let's see if I can do this without crying" She laughs and clears her throat. "Okay." She begins. She grabs Hope's hand. "Hope Andrea Mikaelson. I love you with all that I am. I never knew what it was like to be in love until I met you. I've been in love with you since we met all those years ago." 

Hope bites her lip, tears threatening to escape as her heart melts at what Josie's saying.

"And I know I may not be the perfect girlfriend, but nobody is perfect, right? We are all flawed in some way." Josie says. "But I know you love me for my flaws and for who I am." She continues. "This past year has shown me that it's okay to allow yourself to fall in love. To  _ really _ fall in love. And God Dammit, Hope Mikaelson, I'm  _ so _ in love with you." She says. "I'm deeply, helplessly, irrevocably in love with you, Hope Andrea Mikaelson, and to know my love is not unrequited has got to be the best feeling in the entire universe…" she continues. She opens the picnic basket and pulls something out. It's a box. A ring box. "Now, I know what you're thinking, 'oh my God, is she really proposing'?" Josie laughs, "And well, no, not necessarily. " she says. She opens the ring box. " _ This _ , This is a promise ring." She says, engraved on the promise ring is 'always and forever'. "And this promise ring symbolizes just how much I love you, and the love I have for you is astronomical. It goes beyond words. Because every day I see you, I am absolutely speechless. Speechless by your beauty, by your spirit, by your heart. You are absolutely breathtaking. Hope Mikaelson." 

Hope feels tears dripping down her face, she's so incredibly soft for Josie Saltzman, and she's proud of it. 

"I want to give this ring to you, and ask if you will wear it as a symbol of our love. And maybe. One day. This ring can be replaced with an engagement ring. And then one day. It can be a wedding ring." Josie says, now she's crying too. "So, Hope Mikaelson. Will you be my girl forever?" 

Hope lets out a wet laugh and nods. "Yes." She says. "Yes, of course I'll be your always and forever." 

Josie grins as she leans in and their lips connect. 

For they've finally found love in one another, and have been in love ever since. 


End file.
